


You're Wrong

by SignCherie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignCherie/pseuds/SignCherie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora misunderstands Mulan's intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during s02e01, "Broken," and was written and posted to tumblr shortly after that episode aired. I just never got around to posting it here, but with recent developments on the show, I thought now was the time.

“You love him.”

“What?”

“Phillip. You love him, too.”

“I owe him much. We fought many battles together, side by side. Nothing more.”

“Deny it all you want. I know love when I see it.”

Mulan looks at Aurora, at the hard expression in those solemn eyes, and wonders how the princess can be so close and yet so wrong. Mulan must be wearing her heart on her sleeve, her feelings written all over her face, for Aurora to catch on so easily. She supposes it’s only to be expected that when Aurora sees love in Mulan’s eyes, she assumes it must be meant for the handsome prince.

Who would suspect that the hardened warrior woman loves the beautiful princess?

She cannot tell Aurora the truth, that she lost her heart to the sleeping beauty at first sight, that the true reason she and Phillip get along so well is that they share a common goal — Aurora’s protection. No good can come of being honest with Aurora now. Princesses deserve princes, and Aurora has her true love. There is no place in Aurora’s tale for Mulan.

No, it is Phillip Aurora needs, and Phillip Aurora loves.

And Phillip who has been marked.

That is why Mulan must save him and take the mark herself. Because princesses need princes, not  _girl_  soldiers who love where they’re not wanted. Phillip can make Aurora happy.

And Mulan can’t.

“You’re wrong,” Mulan says.


End file.
